


I'm here for you

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post 9x07, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Post 9x07. Chloe comes to the farm a few days after Jor-El's death and she and Clark talk about what happened while she waited with Jor-El.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me after watching 9x07 in my Smallville rewatch.

Kent Farm  
Morning

Chloe entered the house wearily, looking around for Clark. It had been a few days since Jor-El’s death and Clark had retreated into himself once more, not showing up for work or answering in her or Oliver’s calls. She was worried that Clark was going to cut them all out again. 

“Clark?” Chloe called out worriedly.

For a moment, there was only silence. Then, there was a happy bark as Shelby raced into the room, wagging his tail as he barked happily at her.

“Hey Shelby,” Chloe said warmly, knelling down and petting him. “You seen Clark around?”

As though he understood her, Shelby turned around and raced into the living room. Figuring she was supposed to follow him, Chloe walked into the living room. 

Clark was sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the walls. Or, to be specific, staring at a photo of Jonathan Kent. He didn’t even seem to register her presence of Shelby’s barking, Chloe noted worriedly.

“Clark?” Chloe called hesitantly as she entered the room.

“Was there something you wanted Chloe?” Clark asked blankly, his voice devoid of all emotion.

“I wanted to see how you. After…” Chloe trialed off but Clark knew what she meant.

“After my father died?” Clark asked bluntly. “You can say it Chloe.”

“How are you doing?” Chloe asked after a moment and Clark sighed.

“I just…wish I gotten there sooner. Ever since I found out I was adopted, I always wondered what my real father was like. And now...now I’ll never get the chance. And he’ll never get to know me, about the man I am,” Clark said tiredly, the pain visible on his face.

“He knew Clark,” Chloe said gently and Clark scoffed.

“How could he?” Clark asked bitterly.

“Because I told him,” Chloe said, smiling as she saw Clark look at her in shock. “I gave him the complete Clark Kent bio: how you’ve dedicated your entire life to helping people, all the lives you’ve saved, everything. He was so proud of you Clark.”

“Chloe…I don’t know what to say. Thank you,” Clark said in a mix of shock and gratitude.

“You did the same thing for me, with my mom,” Chloe pointed out as she sat down next to him. “Clark…I know things have been strained between us lately, but I’m here for you.”

“Thank you Chloe. Because I need your help. I need to figure out who killed my father,” Clark said as he looked over at her.

“Whatever you need, I’m here for you,” Chloe said as she took Clark’s hand.

Clark nodded, feeling a bit relieved. There were a lot of unanswered questions he had. But for right now, he was okay as he felt like things were starting to get back to normal with him and Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> 9x07 was a great episode but I think it missed the mark on one thing. While I wasn’t unhappy with the Clark/Oliver scene that took its place, I feel the episode missed a great opportunity for 6x18 parallel with Chloe comforting Clark. And I know that things were stained between them, but Clark and Chloe’s friendship was one of the biggest plotlines throughout the show. So I admit, I was a little disappointed they didn’t do something like this in the show.


End file.
